A New Life
by BlueRoseMaidenAras
Summary: This is the rewrite of CC's new home! With a ALOT more twist! Anyway what would happen if CC went to school with Lelouch? The same week when a certain princess sneaks of to the Ashford... Who also have the power of the Geass? LelouchxCC ooc!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president! Just a reminder that Tonight is a Special Night! In celebration when our school was made! Show your appreciation by joining our dance! Remember guys must wear Tuxes and girls must wear Dresses! This is your last chance to ask that special someone!" Milly yelled to the microphone with full spirit.

"Wow, Miss President. Your so excited aren't you" Shirley said.

"Yes I am. But I thought you'd be more excited...Did you ask Lelouch yet?" Milly ask

"No-not yet...He's been busy now-a-days" Shirley replied sadly looking down. Suddenly the door opened and showed it was Lelouch

_"Damn that gray witch and her pizzas_" He mumbled. He look up and saw the two ladies

"There's your chance Shirley! Go get him" Milly whispered making Shirley blush

"I'll see you two later bye Vice Pres!" Milly said rushing out of the concil room. Shirley knew this was her chance to ask him. Though she was blushing madly

"Lulu, I wanted to ask you something..." Shirley started still looking at the floor"_but what if he already has a date? or if he reject me?" _She thought

"Sure, what is it Shirley?" Lelouch said looking at her curiously but his voice with no interest

"Well... I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance?" Shirley said surprise she didn't stutter but was blushing furiously

"Hmm...Sure..." Lelouch said unsure about his decision. Shirley smiled widely

"Really!? I mean...What time will you pick me up?" Shirley said trying to stay calm

"Is 7pm good?" Lelouch said

"Yes! I mean...See you than" Shirley said happliy than left to tell Milly. Lelouch went through all the paper works he has been avoiding for the last few days. The door opened and Suzaku came

"You've been gone long. Where have you been?" Suzaku said to Lelouch looking at the paper works

"I was sick...So what are you doing here? Don't you still have duties?" Lelouch ask his best friend

"Not tonight...Want some help?" Suzaku ask. Lelouch replied buy giving him half of the stacks of paper. After a long silence

"So you're going to the dance" Suzaku said trying to start a conversation

"Yeah...I have to since I'm 'vice president' "Lelouch replied

"What about Nunnally?" Suzaku ask curious

"She is has a guest with her today" Lelouch said _"She should be distracted with CC there. But CC is just CC she would find a way to bug and annoy me" He thought_

"I see...Well that's the last of it I'll see you later than" Suzaku said finishing off than leaving outside. Lelouch shortly followed and went to his home with Nunnally waiting for him patiently

"Hi big brother! How is your day" Nunnally greeted her dear brother

"Alright...I have a surprise for you" Lelouch said. Nunnally tilted her head to her brother in confusion

"What is it big brother?" Nunnally ask eagerly

"Not now, I'll give it to you later on okay?" Lelouch said. Nunnally nodded as her brother pulled her to the kitchen to start the tea. Lelouch went up to his and _CC _room. He look and saw CC taking a nap.

"Hey CC, wake up" He said shaking her shoulder a little bit. She groan but didn't bother to move. Lelouch saw how she was hugging her cheese-kun. He quickly took it to see her reaction but instead of her waking up. She mistakenly took him by the shoulder thinking he was her plushie and hugged him in her sleep. Lelouch was red being in close contact. _Really close_

"Dance with me" CC mumbled in her sleep hugging Lelouch tighter. "She must be having a good dream" Lelouch thought blushing pure red

"CC wake up! Lets go out and buy pizza" Lelouch said. _Pizza _just that word. Had awoken CC from her slumber

"Wha...?" She said still sleepy until she notice she was hugging Lelouch. She quickly let go turning a little bit pink

"What do you want Lelouch?" CC ask him very annoyed

"A favor" He replied

"But we were just out yesterday!" CC complained

"No, it doesn't involve the Black Knights" Lelouch said. CC look at him with full attention

"I'm going to a dance...And I've missed a lot of days already...So I'm trusting you with Nunnally" Lelouch said regretting ever saying that

"Alright...But in return your going to have to take me out to buy pizza" CC said going though the window and down to the front door. Lelouch walk downstairs to Nunnally pouring the tea in their cups

"Nunnally, your surprise is here" Lelouch said waiting for the doorbell to ring

"Oh, who is it big brother?" Nunnally said putting the teapot down

"You'll see" The doorbell rings and Lelouch went to the front and opened the door for CC

"Okay Nunnally here she comes" Lelouch said as CC come in front of her. CC took her hand and placed it in her face

"CC? Is it that you?" Nunnally ask

"Yes, Nunnally. How have you been? Has your brother been treating you well?" CC ask as she smirk towards Lelouch

"I've been good cause of Sayoko and big brother of course" Nunnally replied. Lelouch went up to them and croch down

"Nunnally, I have to help out with the dance okay?" Lelouch said to his younger sister

"Oh, I see...But what about CC shouldn't she be going with you?" Nunnally ask. CC smiled in amusement

"No, she isn't. But she will stay here with you okay?" Lelouch said

"Okay, but who are you going with? Isn't CC ur fiance?" Nunnally ask still remembering the first time she met CC. CC wanted to burst out laughing seeing Lelouch face

"Nunnally, me and CC are just friends alright? And I'm taking Shirley to the dance" He said getting ready for the dance and going to his room

"That's to bad, I really think you and CC would be a cute family" Nunnally said. CC patted Nunnally shoulder and smiled

"Let's have tea?" Nunnally suggested

"Okay" CC agreed pulling Nunnally to the kitchen

"CC do you live near here?" Nunnally ask curiously

"Why yes Nunnally, though I've been busy with my job" CC said sipping the tea cup

"What is your job?" Nunnally replied asking

"...a survent girl..." CC lied "_Can't tell her about the black knights or zero...Oh well that's Lelouch problem"_

"Really?! Is your boss nice to you? I hope he is..." Nunnally replied putting her tea cup down

"Hmm...I've had a lot of masters my whole life...Most are very ungrateful...But my master now is an arrogant and stubborn one" CC joked when Lelouch returned making sure he heard that last sentence. Lelouch smirked

"Than why must you stay there? Why must you work as his servant?" Nunnally questioned

"Hmm...an interesting question...I don't know why I am one..." CC said uncertain how to answered the cripple girl question.

"Than...You can stay with us!" Nunnally said her voice sounded like she made that decision and won't take no for an answer. Making both Lelouch and CC shock

"We- I don't think that is a good idea Nunnally" Lelouch said

"And why not Lelouch!" Nunnally questioned him " She can stay at the guest room..." Nunnally said

"Nunnally, I don't think I could...I don't want to be a burden to you" CC said

"Nonsense...Right brother? Please let CC stay with us..." Nunnally begged her brother

"...Alright...Only because your that fond of her" Lelouch said. Nunnally smiled

"Thank you brother! And please CC move here as soon as possible okay" Nunnally wanting CC to keep the promise

"Alright...And don't worry Lelouch nothing will change" CC smirked

"Right _nothing_" He said ready to take off

"Thank you again brother... Come on CC lets me show you, your room" Nunnally said as CC pulled her away

"I'm going now see you two later" Lelouch said going out the door "_That witch"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm sorry if it is occness please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Nunnally and CC went to the guest room now CC room which was in front of Lelouch's room. The room was plain just like CC. It had the basics. Bed, desk, chairs, wardrobes, and lamps.

"I'm sorry if it isn't much CC" Nunnally said

"No, Nunnally its perfect thank you" CC said sitting down at the bed

"When are you going to get the your stuff?" Nunnally ask

"Tomorrow, I'm sure Lelouch won't mind helping me" CC replied smiling at Nunnally "_Especially, since I'll be getting off his room. He'll have his bed back"_ She thought

"CC do you go to Ashford Academy"Nunnally ask curious at her friend/housemate/_Sister-in-law _

"No, when my house got burned along with my paper it destroyed, it's like I have never exist" CC lied in that sentence. 1 her parents abandon her hundreds of years ago. 2 she is flat out broke without Lelouch's credit card. 3 and school really isn't important to her

"What! CC than brother can help you join Ashford... I mean he uh" Nunnally was now afraid to finish that sentence she promise she wouldn't tell she was princess

"Nunnally, are you hiding something from me? Because if it's about Nunnally and Lelouch vi Britannia I know about it" CC explained

"How did you know?" Nunnally ask curiously and shock

"Lelouch told me" CC replied

"My brother trust you that much? You must be very important to him or something" Nunnally said smiling

"You were saying?" CC ask curious how Lelouch ever did use a fake name

"Lelouch can make a fake identity too if you want, than you can join the school" Nunnally replied "_Hmm...Nunnally can ask Lelouch to send me to school...He will be very furious and annoyed...I'll do just that!" CC _really love annoying Lelouch

"Really? Thank you Nunnally...But he would more likely say no to my request..." CC said

"Than I'll ask him..." Nunnally said she could feel CC nodding and smiling

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lelouch was walking to Shirley's room. It was 7:10pm and the dance will start at 8pm. They needed to do some last minute things before the students arrive

"Lulu you're here" Shirley greeted her partner. Shirley was dress that looks like a wedding dress. The color was of sky blue with a small crown. Her hair was ponytail. Though the amount of make up was a bit to much

"You look great" Lelouch complimented her. Shirley blushed

"Th-thank you look amazing to" Shirley replied. Lelouch just worn a simpler version of Zero's uniform. Without the mask and cape of course. Lelouch nodded than lead the way to the gym like a gentlemen he is .

"Hey, Lelouch and Shirley!" Milly greeted them. The decoration was complete and everything came in place

"You guys are already finish?" Rivalz ask just coming in

"Kallen and Suzaku were fast decorators" Milly said very impress

"The military does have its ups and downs" Suzaku said kind of embarrass. It was now 7:37pm

"Hmm now what?" Kallen ask since they were finish earlier

"I'll call on Nunnally. Excuse me" Lelouch said going outside. He took out his cell phone and called Nunnally. The phone rings . And the one that answered was CC

"Hello Lelouch" CC greeted bored

"CC! Wait how do you know it was me?" Lelouch ask her

"You want to talk to Nunnally?" CC said ignoring his question

"Yes, put her on" He said, he knew she was going to ignore it anyway

"Hi big brother, how is the dance coming along?" Nunnally ask Lelouch

"The decoration is doing fine, but it hasn't started yet...How are you doing? " Lelouch replied

"I'm doing fine, CC is great company...But brother is it okay if me and CC come to the party too?" Nunnally ask

"Sure you can Nunnally. But you need to wear a dress and I don't think CC has one" Lelouch said

"She can borrow mines...Here you invite her I'll get the dresses" Nunnally said handing the phone to CC not hearing Lelouch protest

"What?" CC ask him

"Take Nunnally here...And wear a wig Suzaku is here" Lelouch said

"Where am I suppose to find a wig?" CC ask sneaking to Lelouch room to find if he has one

"Ask Nunnally...And you better not do something that will hurt my sister on the way!" Lelouch said since the floor is slippery

"Alright than" CC said going to hang up

"And CC don't for-"

"Good bye Lelouch" CC interrupted him than hang up

"That witch needs to learn manners" Lelouch said to himself. Going back to the almost party

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Here CC I've found us some dresses" Nunnally said as she was feeling the fabric using her hand she felt the design

"Alright, Nunnally do you have a wig?" CC ask her

"A wig why? You have beautiful hair" Nunnally said as she remember how soft CC hair was

"Thank you, but I don't want us to be surounded of people asking if its natural" CC explained remembering how people would always ask her

"Okay right here CC" Nunnally said handing CC a box full of it. CC started looking through it

"And Nunnally, may I also borrow a dress?" CC ask finding a wig. It was almost the same as her natural hair except it was shorter has more bangs and it was color Black

"Of course CC!" Nunnally said moving out of the way so CC can look at it. CC took out the one that wasn't fluffy had simple colors like red as the main color and black outlines. She dressed up Nunnally and started putting on hair decoration on Nunnally. Soon CC also dress up with her wig.

"Are you ready Nunnally? We might not be home after awhile okay" CC said . Nunnally nodded and then the head out. Walking to the gym they saw a lot of people in Tuxes and dresses. CC also slip a couple of times

"CC why do you like being called that?" Nunnally ask

"Cecilia is my real name...They would call me Ceci. But than I started playing around with it so it became CC" CC replied as they went in

"Ceci? That's cute!" Nunnally ask

"Thank you. And Nunnally can you now call me that? I want to get used to being called Ceci now" CC replied

"Alright Ceci! And you call me Nunna alright? Because my mother used to call me that when I was little" Nunnally replied. CC smiled and laugh a bit

"Anything for you Nunna" CC smiled

"Hehe Ceci? Have you found my brother yet?" Nunnally ask

"Umm not yet...Nunnally lets go over there and get us Pizzas" CC suggested. Nunnally nodded and smiled

"My brother eats a lot of pizzas now-a-days. I warned him about getting a blubbery belly" Nunnally joked. CC giggled at that statement

"Nunnally! What are you doing here?" Suzaku ask his best friend's sister

"I ask Lelouch if me and Ceci can come and he said yes" Nunnally explained

"I see...And your Ceci?" He ask. CC nodded

"You look familiar have we met?" Suzaku ask

"I don't think so" CC replied earning a nod from Suzaku. Nunnally than pulled CC dress and whispered "Ceci its okay if you want to leave me"

"No, Nunna I'd rather stay with someone I know" CC replied smoothly

"Okay! Suzaku would you like to join me and Ceci to get us pizzas" Nunnally ask

"Of course Nunnally, Come on before it gets to crowded " Suzaku said leading the way and CC following him pushing Nunnally avoiding the people that was dancing

"Mhm this pizza taste good tonight" Nunnally comented. CC went back to get her 4th no 8th pizza

"You must really love pizza" Suzaku said smiling at CC

"You could say that" CC replied

"Ceci why don't you and Suzaku dance? You two must be bored now. I don't mind and if you find Lelouch please tell him I wish to ask him something" Nunnally said

"Alright than, Ceci may I have this dance?" Suzaku said putting his hand out. CC took it and he lead her to the dance floor. They started spining and twirling

"So your Nunnally friends how did you two meet?" Suzaku ask

"Umm, well I've met Lelouch first...Than I stop by his house to ask him something and that's when I met Nunnally" CC explained

"Interesting...Do you go here?"

"Maybe in the future or maybe not" CC said

"Aren't you full of mystery" He commented. CC nodded as they continued dancing. In the opposite part of the dance floor Milly and Rivalz were commenting about how Shirley and Lelouch should do this or that.

"Hey look its Suzaku!" Rivalz said pointing at them in the opposite part

"My! Looks like he is with someone. Wait do we know her?" Milly ask. Soon Shirley and Lelouch returned to the dance floor

"Know who?" Shirley ask sitting down next to Rivalz

"Her! That girl with Suzaku" Rivalz said

"So he finally found someone" Lelouch joke not knowing it was actually CC

"Aww, that's to bad" Milly said drinking her punch. Suzaku than headed with CC towards them

"Hey guys" Suzaku replied

"Hey!" They all said

"This is Ceci" Suzaku said as CC greeted them in return and smirk at Lelouch with his reaction both shock and jealous

"CC what are you doing here!? Where is Nunnally!" Lelouch ask

"Looking for you. You know Lelouch if you're inviting someone you should have waited for them" CC commented

"I told you to look after her" He said standing up

"You told me to keep her safe and she is look!" CC said pointing at Nunnally who was laughing and playing with Arthur Lelouch sighed knowing the more comments he will bring the more comments he will received. CC went and brought back Nunnally with Arthur in her lap

"Nunnally are you okay? " Lelouch ask worried

"Yes Lelouch, don't you think Ceci looks pretty?" Nunnally ask. Everyone look at him

"I was to worried about you, to care how she looks...Either way she always looks like a witch to me" Lelouch said. Everyone then look at CC who went to get pizza then at Nunnally

"That wasn't nice! I think she looks nice!" Nunnally said, even though her eyes was closed

"Yeah Lelouch, she does look nice look at her!" Rivalz said. Milly, Nina, and Suzaku nodded in response. Sighing Lelouch look at CC who was coming back with 2 plates. "_Nunnally is right she does look nice... _S_he would better without the wig though "_ He thought turning a little bit pink

"Here Nunnally. I thought you would like one" CC said handing Nunnally a plate of pizza

" Why doesn't that surprise me..." Lelouch mumbled. Soon Kallen came and went towards the group

"Hey guys!Ho-What are YOU doing here!" Kallen said pointing at CC. Kallen already could tell it was CC not because of the symbol on her head but because she wasn't blind to not see part of her green hair falling down

"Here I need to talk to you!" Kallen said pulling her away from the group. Though Shirley's face look relieve "_Ever since she was brought here_ _Lelouch's attention went to her whether he knows it or not_..." She thought sadly

"Witch! What are you doing here!?" Kallen ask her furious "_She better not blow my cover_!" She thought

"They have pizzas" CC replied her obvious answer

"Does Zero even know you are here!?" Kallen ask again

"Yes, he even said I could as long as I don't blow my cover or yours" CC replied fixing her wig

"You better not!" Kallen warned

"Quiet Kallen, don't blow your cover" CC smirked. Kallen angrily followed her

"That was quick" Milly said "Is this some type of reunion?" Milly ask

"For some of us..." Kallen said glaring at CC

"Now, now Kallen. We don't want you to get in trouble now do we?" CC said Sitting down at Lelouch's chair. (Shirley and Lelouch went dancing, Nina and Suzaku also)

"Ha-ha you two are fun! I can tell we will get along well" Milly said to CC. Nunnally giggled at that comment

"Wait, Be right back" Milly said

"Milly Ashford here! This is our last song! Dance with someone you haven't dance before! Hurry, Hurry!" Milly said as the crowd went to find new partners. Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, and Nina returned. Milly went dancing with a random guy

"So Shirley lets dance" Rivalz said Shirley nodded. Nunnally tugged down Lelouch sleeves and whispered "Lelouch, don't be shy ask Ceci" Lelouch nodded

"_Ceci _want to dance?" Lelouch ask. CC nodded and took Lelouch's hand as he lead her to the dance

__

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one

"So how was your date so far?" CC ask

"Boring..." He replied

__

When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Lelouch...Nunnally has something to tell you" CC said as they moved front and back. Lelouch's right hand was holding CC left hand. His other hand in her waste and same went to CC

"What would that be?"

"Wait, till later you'll spoil your evening...Though Nunna getting fond of me already after a few hours..." CC said

__

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain

"Nunna? And your getting fond of her too aren't you?" Lelouch ask

"Yes...I think I am" CC said

"That's good...You are going to spend a lot of time with her" Lelouch said

"Actually..."

__

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

"What?" He ask

"Nothing...Just keep dancing Lelouch..." CC said. Lelouch nodded as they spied around.

_Baby , everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain_"

"It bugs me seeing you silence" Lelouch said

"Oh? Why do you already miss my voice?" CC taunt

"So, why were you dancing with Suzaku?" Lelouch ask

__

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

"Jealous?...Nunnally didn't want us to stay with her like that. She wanted us to enjoy our self" CC replied

"I see...And Kallen?"

"Wanted to see if I have Zero's Permission" CC replied

__

Here I am still around and wondering  
How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you

"So, far dancing with you been well" CC said

"Yeah...Wait you thought I'd mess up?" Lelouch ask. CC giggled like a little girl and her baby doll

__

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

"Yes Master Lelouch, I did...And I thank you for this dance" CC said as the song ended and went to Nunnally

"Finally, she showed some manners towards me" Lelouch said. After a few minutes everyone slowly left the gym. Kallen, Suzaku, Nina ,Milly, and Rivalz left. Shirley, Lelouch, CC, and Nunnally went to drop up Shirley

"Thank you for going with me Lulu" Shirley said than kissed Lelouch on the lips. Though Lelouch didn't respond. Shirley went to her room both happy and excited

"Lets go?" CC said as she ,Lelouch and Nunnally walk back to _their _home. CC went to her new room and thank Nunnally for the wig and dress. Though she did went to Lelouch room to claim her Cheese-kun. Lelouch carried Nunnally to her bed (CC change Nunnally first)

"Ceci said you needed to tell me something" Lelouch ask. Nunnally nodded

"Lelouch, I know I've been asking a lot today...But can I ask just one last thing?" Nunnally said

"Of course"

"Can Ceci join Ashford too?" Nunnally ask

"Huh!?" Lelouch ask shock

"Ceci...Doesn't have anymore identity...And I think she should go to school with you too..." Nunnally explained a little scared her brother will say no

"...Alright Nunnally...I'll try okay? Tomorrow I'll help Ceci on everything alright?" Lelouch promised

"Thank you Lelouch I love you...Good night" Nunnally said drifting to sleep. Lelouch went to CC room

"CC! Why did you tell Nunnally about your identity!" Lelouch said

"Because, like you I can't lie to her."

"But you did lie to her!" Lelouch said

"Alright! I'll tell her something else than!" CC said wanting to sleep so badly

"No! She trust you way to much...I guess I'll have to deal with it...What do you want to your fake name to be?" Lelouch said giving up

"I told her my name is Cecilia...You think of a last name" CC said going to sleep. Lelouch nodded than headed to _his_ own bed

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO (few days later)

"As of now I am a student of Ashford Academy. My name is Cecilia Takayoshi. Please to meet you" CC said in front of the class. She was wearing her wig from the dance, eye contacts to change her eyes to blue, make up to hide her symbol on her head, and the school's uniform

"Please take a sit next to Lelouch..."The teacher said. CC nodded

"Great, I lived with the Witch, I work with the Witch, I have classes with the Witch ,and now I sit with the Witch" He mumbled

"Speak to the devil himself" CC said to Lelouch. "Now go to sleep. I want to see how people here learn" CC said to him. After 45min wasted on this 'class' everyone started talking

"Dude that Cecilia girl is hot"

"Look at her. She already got the guys wrap around her finger" One girl complemented. Soon everyone went to there clubs.

"Here, follow" Lelouch said as CC followed him to the council room

"Wow! Cecilia is your name huh? Makes sense... Do you have a club yet? You can join ours if you want to" Milly said to CC

"Umm okay..?" CC said

"Come!" Kallen said once again dragging CC away from them

"Okay, so your going to tell me Zero allowed you to join this school" Kallen ask

"Yes, I've been bored at base and you seem to enjoy this..." CC said

"Look witch! You better not tell anyone!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" CC ask going back to the council room. Kallen sighed "_Zero, has to stop spoiling her..." _Kallen thought being little bit jealous

"Oh! Cecilia right now we are getting ready for a pizza festival" Milly said

"Pizza!?" CC ask her full attention. Kallen and Lelouch both muttered "_Crazy Pizza girl_"

"Yes, to celebrate you joining our school! We are going to make the worlds largest pizza!" Rivalz said

"Oh really? When?" CC said her voice a hint of excitement

"A few days from now...We still need ingredients though" Shirley said.

XOXOXOXOX

I'm alittle disappointed becasue no one reviewes but Evanette chan... In the first story i had at least 4 reviews. I guess becasue they read it already? Oh well please if you get the chance please review


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been very bad in grammar... So please forgive me on that. Plus they are going to be Suzaku and CC moments. Well here is Chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait**

"So what type of ingredients?" Suzaku ask out of the blue

"We need lots of dough, tomato sauce, toppings, and flyer's" Milly said, "I've made some sticks. Two people for group. Red is Tomato sauce, Purple is for Pizza dough, Orange is for flyer's, and Blue for toppings" Milly continued saying as she took out the cups. Everyone for their sticks

"Who has Orange?" Milly ask saying a random color

"I-I do" Nina said shyly

"Me to" Kallen said

"I have purple!" Rivalz said

"I do to" Lelouch said walking towards Rivalz

"I have red" Shirley said kinda disappointed that she isn't with Lelouch "_At least he isn't with Cecilia"_ She thought

"Yay! So do I!" Milly said happily

"What do you have Cecilia?" Rivalz ask

"I have blue" CC said showing them her sticks

"Looks like we partners again Ceci" Suzaku joked. CC nodded

"So does that mean we can chose the toppings right?" CC ask

"Right, but buy as much as possible okay?" Milly said

"Wait, how are we suppose to pay for it?" Suzaku ask

"Use the school money" Lelouch said saying the very obvious answer

"Really?...Than here's your card back" CC said giving Lelouch's card back

"What were you doing with this?" Lelouch ask. This wasn't new to him though it did made everyone in the councils room curious

"Emergency Pizza money...Wait never mind. I'll take it back" CC said grabbing his card before he could stop her

"Your using the school's card! You don't need my credit card!" Lelouch said trying to get his card back. CC kept running around the room knowing it will tire him soon

"I might get hungry being near toppings. Plus I can stop by Pizza Hut" CC replied

"Than use your own money" Shirley butted in their argument

"No thanks, I'm okay using his card" CC said once Lelouch stop chasing her. Shirley glared at her

"You should really stop skipping PE" CC commented at Lelouch

"You should really stop using my card" Lelouch said bored

"Wait, you mean you let her use your card a lot of times?" Rivalz ask. "Why does Lelouch trust her that much...?" Shirley thought glaring at CC

"You could say that. Come Rivalz the sooner we get the dough the sooner we can finish" Lelouch said as he left Rivalz followed. "Hm that was weired...Does that mean Lelouch might know about CC from before...What would Zero think if he finds out CC secret..." Kallen thought before she and Nina went to print out the flyer's

"We should get going Ceci" Suzaku suggested

"Alright" CC agreed as they went past Milly and Shirley

"Buh-bye you two!" Milly said as she waved to them. She than turned to Shirley. "You know I think they make a cute couple" Milly said

"You do?" Shirley ask confused. Milly nodded

"Yes I do. It will be sweet! You and Lelouch as couple 1. And Suzaku and Cecilia as couple 2!" Milly said

"And you and Rivalz as couple 3?" Shirley ask holding her laughter.

"I'm engaged remember? Plus I was thinking him with Kallen or Nina" Milly replied

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So Lelouch... How long have you known Cecilia?" Rivalz ask walking behind Lelouch

"Way too long... Why?" Lelouch ask bored. Rivalz shrug

"Hmm I don't know. She is pretty cute though... Do you got any pointers how to win her?" Rivalz question

"She is obsess with pizza" Lelouch replied still unamused

"Oh really? I'll be sure to tell that to Suzaku later on than" Rivalz said walking faster than Lelouch to his motorcycle. Lelouch stop

"Suzaku...?" Lelouch ask with full attention towards Rivalz

"Yeah. Milly ask me to ask you about some pointers to Cecilia. I think she is playing cupid or something like that" Rivalz said

"I see..." Lelouch replied getting on his bike

"I'm curious is she like your cousin or something?" Rivalz ask starting the vehicle and soon they started driving

"No, just Nunnally's friend"

"So, it's Nunnally that makes you give her card?" Rivalz ask

"Just keep driving Rivalz" Lelouch sighed

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm hungry... Lets go to pizza hut first" CC said bored after a moment of silence

"Huh? Already?" Suzaku ask. CC nodded. "Alright, I think Pizza Hut is over there" Suzaku said as he lead her. CC followed mindlessly. They entered the pizza hut and went to the front of the counter where the cashier was

"Can I have 1 large cheese pizza" CC said to the cashier than turned to Suzaku "I'm sorry did you want anything?"

"Um no thanks..." Suzaku replied. They sat down at the table so CC can eat

"So how did you know Lelouch's pin number?" Suzaku ask curiously

"Well if you want to know... If you ask Lelouch something while he is asleep, he'll tell you anything" CC answered truthfully, _for once_

After CC finished her pizza they went to pick out toppings. "Why don't you picked the toppings, you seem to know more about pizza" Suzaku said. CC nodded than turned to the counter

"Can we get 10pounds of pepperoni, 10 pounds of pineapples, 10pounds of mushrooms, and 10pounds of cheese delivered to Ashford Achedemy please... Actually triple everything I just ordered" CC said

"Um... Okay? How many days from now?" The cashier ask

"Please wait one moment" CC turned to Suzaku. "Do you have Rivalz number? I need to call Lelouch..."

"Yeah... But why don't you just call Lelouch instead?" Suzaku questioned

"Becasue I took Lelouch's cellphone before he left" CC explained

"Your not afraid of stealing from people aren't you?" Suzaku joked " Rivalz number is 246-5102". CC nodded and dialed

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Lelouch do you know how many dough?" Rivalz ask

"I'm not sure.... Call Milly" Lelouch replied

"Alright" Rivalz said than his phone ring" Hey Lelouch? Why are you calling me?"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch ask

"Your calling me?" Rivalz said. Lelouch raised his eyebrow in suspicion

"Just answer it" Lelouch said

"Alright than.... Hello?"

"Hey, may I speak to Lelouch?" CC responded

"Cecilia?"

"Call me Ceci, is Lelouch still with you?" CC ask

"Yes, hold one a sec" Rivalz said than turned to Lelouch. "It's Cecilia... Here" Lelouch took the phone

"Why do you have my cellphone?" Lelouch demanded

"The same reason why I still have your card. Anyway, when should the ingredients be delivered at Ashford?" CC ask

"Shirley informed me that it shuld be delievered at 5am" Lelouch replied

"I'm not getting up that early" CC pointed out

"Well you're going to have to ha..." Lelouch was cut off as CC hung up on him

"That stealing, over obsessive, pizza loving witch" Lelouch mumbled his eyes closed and twitching as he held Rivalz phone tightly

"What's wronge?" Rivalz ask

"Nothing, I just seem to be misplacing a few things"

**Sorry if's short! Anyway I'll TRY to update ASAP!! Anyway R&R please^^**


	4. Author's Note

Hello my fellow leaders...

Unfortuntaly, I haven't been updating since last January.... But, now that it is summer I can!!! Now here is the process of my stores

Hidden Memory: Okay... Well... this story has MAJOR grammer problems I know. So i thank you for those that still encourages me to continue... So I will! As of the last chapter you should realized i was stalling... I guess it's becasue I still don't know how to type a duel... So I came up with a crappy version. I'll just tell you how they win... Not my best idea, but i'm good with it! Once chapter 8 is release, I'm going to be serious and improve my chapters.

From the Beginning: Hehe you'll hate me but... REWRITE TIME!!! I was reading Pokemon Adventure manga, and i realize how cute Red and Yellow was. So now, Yellow will be there specialshipping and hints of pokeshipping. But mostly, Oldrivalshipping!

A New Life: Since I'm far away from Judiri and she has our Notebook. So I'll work on this story alone for awhile. But I won't update just yet... Sorry...

The White Demon: I am really proud of this story, that's all i can say... But sadly, this MIGHT be the last one to be updated....

I am so sorry if this isn't the update you wanted... But this has to be done... Forgive me?


End file.
